The Fruit of Womanhood
by pingo1387
Summary: Request from animelovergirl123. Luffy really should learn to avoid eating things he's never seen before. Fem!Luffy, post-timeskip.
1. Whoa, My Body Changed?

**This story was requested by animelovergirl123, who also provided the plot overview/synopsis!**

 **Takes place post-timeskip, before Punk Hazard.**

* * *

"WAIT, YOU IDIOT!"

Nami's shout went ignored as Luffy rocketed himself into the trees on the island they'd docked at. She groaned and hung her head. "He hasn't changed . . ."

"I dunno what you expected," Usopp remarked.

"Since when has he ever changed?" Zoro pointed out.

Nami glared at them. "I do _not_ need your sass right now."

"Yeah, you two, quit giving her lip," Sanji snapped. When Nami smiled gratefully at him, he had to stifle a nosebleed.

* * *

Naturally, Luffy wasn't hurt at all when he crashed headfirst into a tree. He straightened up and looked around.

"Cool island, cool island," he sang to himself happily. "Gonna go exploring!"

He marched off through the trees, ignoring the potentially dangerous animals he passed. If one of them attacked, he simply made it back down by glaring at it, and it would meekly slink away.

Not much time passed before he came upon a large tree. The leaves were dark green, and on a low-hanging branch, the tree bore a single fruit. It was shaped like an apple and smelled very sweet, almost dizzyingly so.

"It must taste good," Luffy murmured, staring at it. He reached up and plucked it off the branch, biting into it and finishing it off quickly. It tasted as sweet as it smelled.

"That's the best fruit ever," he whispered. "I wish there were more . . ."

He looked at the tree regretfully before moving on with his trek.

* * *

By the time he made it back to the ship, his insides were feeling very strange, like someone was reaching inside of him and twisting and shifting and rearranging all of his organs at once.

"There you are," Usopp called, returning from a different part of the island with Sanji. "Where have you been?"

Luffy opened his mouth to reply, but then winced and doubled over.

"Hey, you aren't hurt, are you?" Usopp asked frantically, hurrying over with Sanji. They checked him over.

"My guts . . . hurt," Luffy groaned.

"O-Okay, we'll get you to Chopper," Usopp said.

"You feel up to having dinner?" Sanji asked. Luffy shook his head and Sanji immediately became concerned. "Okay, you're definitely sick. CHOPPER!"

* * *

"It seems to be just a stomachache, but I'll keep him in the infirmary just in case," Chopper announced at dinner as Luffy rested in his office. "I'll ask him later if he ate anything funny."

"I keep telling him not to eat weird things," Sanji muttered.

Brook chuckled. "No one can stop him once he's set his sights on something."

"All too true," Franky muttered.

* * *

Luffy woke up once in the night, feeling like his chest was on fire. He lay awake for a long time, his torso burning, before he fell back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Morning dawned and Chopper woke up curled up on the ground in his office, where he'd stayed for the night in case Luffy needed anything.

"Mornin', Luffy," he said sleepily, sitting up. He jumped to his feet and looked at his patient. "How's—"

He cut himself off as Luffy sat up. Luffy's hair hung down to his shoulders in loose waves. From his chest protruded a pair of breasts, barely covered by his shirt. His waist seemed a bit slimmer and his hips slightly wider.

"Mornin', Chopper," Luffy said cheerfully in a slightly higher-pitched voice than usual. "I feel way better!"

Noticing Chopper's expression, s/he frowned and said, "What's wrong?"

Chopper started screaming. Luffy frowned, looked down at his/her body, and started screaming as well in perfect harmony.

This chorus of screaming was what the crew got to wake up to.

* * *

 **The next chapter's gonna be on a Thursday, but all following chapters will be on Wednesdays.**


	2. Yep, I Want to Reverse It

**Just want to clarify here that I'm using feminine pronouns for Luffy just because of the body changing.**

* * *

The crew burst into the infirmary among the harmony of screams, demanding to know what the _hell_ was wrong, was anyone hurt . . . the usual questions.

They stopped short when they saw Luffy's changed figure. At this point the screams had died down and Luffy was staring at her body in great confusion while Chopper panicked.

"So . . . these are boobs, aren't they?" Luffy said bluntly, groping her chest. "Yeah, these are boobs. Why do I have boobs?"

"Why are you a _girl_?" Nami demanded.

"I'm not a girl!" Luffy protested. She unzipped her pants, looked inside, and screamed again.

"Cover up, for god's sake!" Zoro yelled, covering his eyes. Luffy zipped her pants back up.

"This is a dream, this is a dream," Sanji muttered to himself, determinedly looking away from Luffy. "I'm going to wake up any second."

Robin pinched his cheek. "Stop that," she scolded.

"Guys, get out," Chopper ordered. "I need to—I need to examine Luffy. This is a drastic change. I don't know if there are any negative side effects. Besides, it's too small in here for all of you!"

"Fair point," Franky said. "Alright, you and Luffy-sis have fun."

"Sis?" Luffy muttered indignantly as the crew backed out and shut the door. She turned to Chopper. "What's going on? Where are my family jewels? Why do I look like a girl?"

"I don't know," Chopper admitted nervously. "Luffy, can you sit still for a bit? I need to give you a checkup."

"I feel fine, though," Luffy said, settling back on the bed. "My stomach doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Still," Chopper insisted, and Luffy pouted but listened.

* * *

Chopper and Luffy came in for breakfast after a while. Luffy immediately fell upon the food, ignoring the stares of the others.

"Luffy's okay," Chopper announced. "It's only the body that's changed."

"Uh . . . great," Zoro said. "So . . . how do we reverse this?"

"Reverse?" Luffy said curiously. "Like turn back to a man body?"

"Yes, Luffy," Nami said exasperatedly.

"Why?"

"Why?—Don't you want to be a _man_ again?!" Usopp demanded incredulously.

Luffy frowned. "Just 'cause my body's different doesn't mean I'm not a man." She took another huge bite of food. "Anyway, I don't think my strength's any different, and I can still be the Pirate King without my family jewels."

"True," Franky said thoughtfully.

"And besides, I'm not sure _how_ to reverse it," Chopper admitted quietly. "It might have been caused by—Luffy, you said it was a fruit?"

"Yeah."

"Luffy ate a fruit yesterday, and said it was the only one," Chopper explained. "If it was caused by that, there aren't any samples to test."

"You know, this is why we tell you not to eat strange things," Robin remarked.

Luffy shrugged and glanced at Sanji and Brook. "Sanji, Brook, you guys doing okay? You haven't said anything for a while."

"Luffy," Sanji said quietly, obviously through gritted teeth even as he kept his back to her. "If you keep talking to me in— _that_ voice, I won't be able to keep a grip."

"What voice?" Luffy asked in her new girlier voice.

Sanji almost dropped the towel he held.

"Say, Luffy- _san_ ," Brook said, "may I see your panties?"

Luffy looked at Brook strangely. "Brook, I don't wear underwear . . ."

Sanji collapsed behind the counter. The others ignored him.

"Are you going to start wearing panties?" Brook asked eagerly.

". . . No."

"Oh yes, you are," Nami snapped. "Have some feminine decency."

"Why do _I_ need 'feminine decency?'" Luffy asked indignantly.

"With _that_ body, you do!"

"Do not!"

"You do too! You can borrow some of _my_ panties—at a price—if you must, but you're going to wear some!"

Behind the kitchen counter there was the tiniest of _spurt_ s as Sanji's nosebleed finally burst out.

"Can't make me," Luffy muttered.

"Watch me," Nami snarled. "Robin, don't you agree?"

"I think it's up to our captain to decide," Robin said. "If Luffy hardly wore underwear before, I don't see any reason to start now."

"Robin," Nami moaned, "how could you . . ."

"Thanks, Robin," Luffy said gratefully. "Hey, Sanji, are you okay?"

Sanji was still behind the counter. They spotted some blood trickling out across the floor.

"Didn't know you were so weak-willed, cook," Zoro remarked.

Instantly Sanji shot up like a rocket from the floor. He seized a damp towel, mopped the blood off his face, threw it the ground, and shouted, "What did you say about my will, you damn moss?!"

"Oh, you're up," Luffy said cheerfully. "Sanji, can I have some more food?"

Sanji turned to Luffy, ready to give the automatic "Wait for the others to finish," but then his eyes fell upon Luffy's longer hair, very exposed chest (since the cardigan had been left open), narrower waist, and a bright smile aimed at _him_.

And he broke.

"Of course, anything for you, Luffy- _chan_ ," he cried, his eyes filling with hearts as he immediately seized more food and placed it in front of Luffy.

Luffy was very startled, but shrugged. "Cool! You're the best!"

As she started shoveling food in her mouth, Sanji stifled another nosebleed. "She called me the best . . . we are meant to be . . . but how can I choose among three lovely ladies?!"

"Wha?" Luffy mumbled around the food.

"Simple: You don't," Nami snapped.

"Like I said," Zoro muttered. "Weak-willed."

"Loving ladies is _manly_ , I'll have you know," Sanji hissed.

"Luffy's . . . _not_ a lady," Usopp pointed out. Luffy nodded in firm agreement.

"I don't care what you call yourself, you have to cover up," Nami snapped. "For goodness' sake, you're practically topless!"

"Look who's talking!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing out the navigator's skimpy top.

"At least it covers my breasts!"

"So does my shirt!"

"Not nearly well enough!"

"Looks just fine to me," Sanji declared, staring openly.

"Why do I have to cover up?!" Luffy protested.

"I won't have you being indecent!" Nami exclaimed.

"I'm decent!"

"You are _not_!"

Luffy stood. "Thanks for breakfast, I'm out of here," she said quickly. "Usopp, let's go fishing or something!"

"Right behind you," Usopp said, looking at Nami's murderous glare nervously.

"She thanked me," Sanji whispered.

* * *

Luffy breathed a sigh of relief as she and Usopp cast their lines into the sea.

"At least _you're_ not bugging me," she muttered. "Thanks."

Usopp shrugged. "Well, boobs are nice, but I'm no pervert like Sanji."

"Not just _that_ ," she said with a pout. "Nami and Brook are being weird, too. I don't like it."

"Hey, cheer up," Usopp said, nudging her. "Let's try to catch a Sea King!"

Luffy started to drool at the thought of so much meat. "Yeah!"

* * *

Throughout the day, Luffy was harassed by Brook's constant request to see her non-existent underwear, despite her reminders that she wore none. This changed shortly after lunch, when Nami dragged her captain into the women's quarters amid protests, and brought Luffy back out, now with a red tube top shirt and, according to complaints, panties.

"So may I see them now?" Brook asked politely. Luffy frowned and shuffled away.

"Usopp, Chopper, help," she groaned, falling dramatically onto the lawn next to them. "Nami made me wear this stuff . . ."

"You look good in it," Usopp said helpfully.

"That's not the point . . ." Luffy said indignantly. "The underwear's tight."

"So take it off," Usopp said.

Luffy began removing her pants.

"NOT HERE!"

* * *

At dinnertime, Luffy cleared her throat loudly, and everyone fell silent and waited for whatever announcement was to come.

"I changed my mind," she said. "I wanna change back."

"Why'd you change your mind?" Franky asked.

"Because I don't like that you guys are treating me differently," she said, looking pointedly at Sanji, Brook, and Nami with a frown. "So I wanna change back."

"That sounds like _their_ problem, but it's up to you," Zoro said.

"Look, I'm just saying, with that body, you need to cover up," Nami said impatiently, a bit flushed with embarrassment.

"My question is usually more of a habit than anything," Brook remarked, "but I wouldn't have minded seeing them in the least."

"Please change back immediately," Sanji said, turning away to avoid looking at Luffy. "My mind can't deal with this."

Luffy nodded firmly. "We'll get to work on it tomorrow."

"Speaking of which . . . where're you gonna sleep?" Franky asked.


	3. What, I'm Sleeping Here?

**Aye, heads-up, next week (and forevermore) shall be a Tuesday update.**

* * *

Needless to say, the crew was torn about where Luffy should sleep.

"I'm fine with Luffy staying with us," Usopp said, shrugging. He glanced around at the others. "You guys okay with it?"

"I mean . . . yeah, why not?" Franky said, shrugging.

"There's nothing physically preventing it," Zoro pointed out.

" _Physically_ is the problem!" Sanji exclaimed.

Usopp gave him a strange look. "What is even the issue here? Luffy's not asking for privacy from men like Nami and Robin, right Luffy?"

Luffy made an uncomfortable face at Sanji and Brook and shuffled away from them. "Maybe I _should_ stay with you two tonight," she mumbled to Nami and Robin.

"Wow, look what you've done, guys," Zoro said, rolling his eyes. "Now our captain doesn't even want to be in the same room as you. And you call yourselves gentlemen?"

"How _dare_ you!" Sanji hissed. "It only goes to show that _real_ ladies should not want to sleep even in the same _room_ as men, unless of course they're marri—"

Suddenly he was gone. The others blinked and looked around for him until he came crashing facedown on the deck from far up in the sky, red marks all over his head.

They turned to Nami and Luffy. Nami's fist and Luffy's foot were steaming.

"Oh," Luffy said in surprise. "Sorry, I just . . ."

"Got tired of his bullshit?" Zoro completed.

Luffy nodded and slowly lowered her leg. "Anyway, can I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked the girls, and they nodded.

"Why anyone would _want_ to sleep in the same room as _him_ is beyond me," Nami muttered, glaring at Sanji, whose face was still nicely embedded into the lawn.

Usopp looked at the cook thoughtfully. "If we removed that section of grass and lifted it from his face, it would make a nice face mold . . ."

"Oh, yeah, then we can make clay cook faces and draw weird things on them," Zoro added.

"I'll prepare the clay," Franky offered. Then he blinked. "Wait, we don't want to mess up the grass . . ."

"His face has already messed it up," Robin pointed out.

"Is he okay?" Chopper asked quietly. Sanji still had not moved.

"He'll be fine," Nami said dismissively. "Luffy, come on, let's figure out where you'll sleep."

"G'night," Luffy said cheerfully. She and the girls headed to the women's quarters.

The guys glanced at Sanji.

"He's on watch tonight anyway, isn't he?" Brook said.

"Yeah, true," Usopp said, nodding. "Well, let's go."

"Guys," Chopper exclaimed indignantly, but they were already heading inside.

* * *

"Alright, sleepover!" Luffy exclaimed delightedly, running into the room and flopping belly-first onto Nami's bed.

" _Hold_ it," Nami snapped, seizing the back of Luffy's neck and lifting her off the bed like a puppy. "You stay here, you act like a lady, got it?"

Luffy frowned. "Look, if you're gonna keep calling me a girl . . ."

"Yeah?"

"And I act like I usually do . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Then aren't I acting like a lady?"

Robin smiled. "That's a good point."

Nami groaned. "That is not how ladies act!"

"You sound like Sanji," Luffy mumbled. "And I'm not a lady."

"You do sound like him," Robin murmured.

Nami flushed and dropped Luffy to the ground. "Sorry."

"So where'm I gonna sleep?" Luffy said, picking herself up.

"I was wondering about that," Nami remarked, glancing around. "Seeing as there are only two beds . . ."

"Blankets on the ground?" Luffy suggested. "I've done it before."

"You could sleep in my bed," Robin offered.

Nami and Luffy looked at her in surprise.

"But where would you sleep?" Luffy asked.

"I meant we can sleep in the same bed."

"Robin!" Nami exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, okay," Luffy said. "Wow, thanks!"

"No problem," Robin said calmly. "Nami, is something wrong?"

Nami seemed to have lost her words and gestured in mute outrage to Robin, Luffy, and the bed in question.

"We'll just be sleeping next to each other," Robin said. "And as long as neither of us tries anything, there's no problem."

Nami gestured to Luffy and Robin gave her a _look_. "Do you _really_ think Luffy would do something like that?"

Nami huffed indignantly. "Fine," she said at last. "Do what you like."

"Do something like what?" Luffy asked.

"Don't worry about it," Robin said reassuringly. "Come on, it's bedtime."

Luffy kicked off her sandals and jumped onto Robin's bed, wiggling under the covers on the far side. "I'll try not to bother you," she promised cheerfully. "G'night!"

And she was out like a light. Within a minute the snoring came.

Nami gave Robin a pointed glare. "Think you can put up with that?"

"We're all in the same room, so you'd have to put up with it, too," Robin said. She sprouted a phantom hand near Luffy and turned her captain over so she lay on her side. The snoring ceased.

"See, it's easy to take care of," Robin said with a smile. "Anyway, goodnight."

"G'night," Nami muttered, stepping out of her shoes and getting into bed. Robin did the same, lying so there was a bit of space between her and Luffy. They fell asleep soon.


	4. Yes, Ladies CAN Fish

"So . . . how'd you sleep?" Usopp asked Luffy casually. The crew was at breakfast and Luffy was already devouring as much food as she could get her mouth on.

"Pretty good," Luffy said cheerfully.

" _Where'd_ you sleep?" Franky asked. "Floor?"

"Nah, Robin let me sleep next to her."

Everyone except Nami and Chopper turned their head to stare at Robin.

"What?"

"You—and Robin- _chan_ —in the same bed?!" Sanji cried, gesturing to Luffy.

"Yeah," Luffy said. "What's wrong?"

Sanji turned away and covered his face. "Two beautiful ladies in the same bed," he mumbled to himself behind his hands. "Two beautiful ladies . . . sleeping together . . ."

"Pervert cook," Zoro muttered.

"What's up?" Franky asked, glancing up.

"Not you!" Usopp exclaimed.

Brook glanced at Luffy. "Luffy- _san_ , may I see—?"

"No," Luffy said. "Stop asking."

Brook leaned back in disappointment.

"Robin, wasn't it—awkward?" Usopp asked awkwardly.

"No," Robin said bluntly.

"Why would it be awkward?" Chopper asked. "I mean . . . sometimes if I have a nightmare, I climb into Zoro's bed, and that's really comfy, not awkward."

Robin gestured to Chopper. "See? Don't be immature about this."

"Big brother Zoro," Nami whispered. Zoro gave her a one-eyed glare.

Robin glanced at Sanji. "Sanji, I was talking to you. Don't be immature about this."

Sanji turned back. "Robin- _chan_ , I promise you, I am a _very_ mature man!" he exclaimed. His face and hands were smeared with blood.

"Mm-hm," she murmured skeptically.

"In any case . . . would you like more food, Luffy- _chan_?" Sanji asked sweetly.

"You're so weak," Zoro muttered under his breath. Sanji was too focused on Luffy's ch—face to notice.

"Yeah, more food," Luffy demanded, and instantly Sanji produced a second helping and placed it lovingly in front of his captain. Luffy looked at him oddly, but shrugged.

"Thanks," she said cheerfully, and dug in happily.

"She thanked me again!" Sanji cried, throwing his hands up and spinning around. "O, 'tis the sweetest sound to reach mine ears!"

"Why're you talking like that?" Franky muttered.

"Luffy, can you come to my office after breakfast?" Chopper asked. "We're gonna start working on a reversal for this whole thing."

"Got it!" Luffy said.

Sanji quickly turned away and took a few deep breaths. "It's just Luffy, it's just Luffy," he muttered to himself.

"Stupid ero-cook," Zoro muttered, and Sanji turned on him with an angry look. They started fighting.

* * *

Luffy drummed her feet on the ground as Chopper, like yesterday, checked her temperature, pulse, and heartbeat.

"You had a stomachache the night before this happened, right?" Chopper said. "That might have been your internal organs changing and rearranging."

"Oh, yeah, this body probably has different inside parts," Luffy said thoughtfully.

"It does, but you'll only have to worry about that if you're like that for more than a few weeks," Chopper said. "Now, what did the fruit look like again?"

Luffy looked at the ceiling in thought. "It looked like an apple," he said, "but it was kind of purple, or something . . . and it smelled _really_ sweet."

"Got it," Chopper murmured. "Luffy, I'm gonna need a blood sample from you, okay? It might help us figure out a solution."

Luffy nodded and stuck out her arm expectantly. Chopper carefully withdrew a small sample.

"Can you go get Robin?" he asked as he prepared his microscope.

Luffy gave him a thumbs-up and trotted out the door. Robin came in a minute later.

"You wanted me?"

"Yeah," Chopper said. He described the fruit to her as Luffy had. "Do you think you can search the library for anything like that?"

"I'll try," Robin said, and in a whirl of flower petals she was gone.

* * *

"Usopp, let's go fishing!"

"Luffy, I'm trying to fix this," Usopp protested without looking up from his mechanical doohickey. "Gimme about half an hour, okay?"

"That's too long," Luffy whined. She draped herself over Usopp's back, her head hanging over his shoulder.

"Please?" she whined.

Usopp stiffened when he felt her chest pressing into his shoulder blades. "Luffy, back away, just back away—"

"But fishing," she whined.

"Okay, okay, we'll go fishing," Usopp said, hastily setting down the toy.

Luffy jumped off of him and cheered. "Okay, I'll grab the rods!"

Usopp coughed. "Uh, yeah. I'll just—yeah. I'll be waiting."

Oblivious to his discomfort, Luffy ran to the storage room to grab the fishing poles.

* * *

"They just aren't biting," Luffy muttered in disappointment. She leaned over and yelled into the water, "HEY, FISH! TASTY BAIT RIGHT HERE!"

"Even if the fish could understand you, I don't think saying 'bait' is going to bring them here," Usopp remarked.

"Luffy- _chan_?"

Luffy glanced behind her. "Oh," she said flatly. "Hi, Sanji."

"Luffy- _chan_ , please don't worry yourself with this task," Sanji said, trying to take the pole from her. "Leave the fishing to the men!"

"I _am_ a man!" Luffy protested. She tugged on the pole. "Let go!"

Usopp stared at the tug-of-war battle. "Uh, Sanji, Luffy was the one who wanted to do this," he said quietly.

"Oh?" Sanji said, suddenly letting go of the pole. Unfortunately, the momentum caused Luffy to topple backwards into the sea. With a _splash_ she was underwater.

"Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed as Sanji cried, "Luffy- _chan_!"

As one, they kicked off their footwear and dove into the water after Luffy. Both managed to grab an arm and swim her back up to the surface.

"Jeez, Sanji, don't let go of the pole like that," Usopp scolded. "Luffy, you okay?"

Luffy spat out a spout of water in answer.

"Luffy- _chan_ , please forgive me, love, I didn't mean to!" Sanji cried, holding her tightly.

"Hey, can someone throw us a line?" Usopp called up. A moment later Zoro tossed down the rope ladder. Usopp and Sanji got Luffy onto the ladder and climbed up after her.

"Everything okay?" Zoro asked, bringing the ladder back in.

"Just fine," Usopp said. He reached for Luffy, about to push out any extra water, but hesitated.

"Oh, please," Zoro muttered. He knelt by Luffy and placed his hands, one on top of the other, on Luffy's sternum. With a few quick thrusts of the heel, the rest of the water was expelled.

Luffy sat up and coughed. "Okay, that's better," she said cheerfully. "Thanks, guys!"

Zoro and Usopp gave her a thumbs-up and a "No problem."

"Luffy- _chan_ , I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?!" Sanji exclaimed, crawling forward and seizing her hand lovingly.

She yanked it back. "Sanji," she said dangerously. "Shut up."

Sanji meekly lowered his head, stood, and trudged back to the kitchen.

"Anyway, let's keep fishing," Luffy said to Usopp cheerfully as Zoro watched Sanji go with great amusement.


	5. Whoa, I've Been Captured?

Despite their efforts, Robin and Chopper had yet to find a solution for Luffy's dilemma. None of the medical textbooks or any of the books in the library held any sort of relevant texts or images.

"But we'll keep looking," Robin added reassuringly after she and Chopper told Luffy this news. They'd found Luffy in the observatory, apparently hiding from Sanji.

Luffy sighed. "Okay, then. Thanks!"

Chopper grinned and Robin said, "Perhaps if we can find a bookstore at our next stop, we'll have a lead . . . or we can ask around."

"Oh, when're we landing next?" Luffy asked.

Nami's voice reached their ears from the deck: "Land ho!"

"Seems like we're here," Robin said, shrugging.

Luffy grinned. "Awesome! Let's go!"

She jumped down the hatch as they dropped anchor. Just beyond where they docked was a small, sleepy port town. And not too far from _that_ was—

"Oh, lord," Nami muttered, eyeing the Marine base in the distance. "Everyone, be careful, there are Marines on this island . . ."

"Why me?!" Usopp moaned. "God above, spare us from capture!"

"You know that we _met_ God, right?" Zoro pointed out. "Anyway, we'll be fine, just keep a low profile. Hell, they haven't put out new wanted posters yet, so they might not recognize some of us."

"They'd better put some new ones out soon," Sanji growled.

"I wonder if anyone had their picture taken during those two years," Brook mused. "I was certainly out and about a lot . . ."

Sanji froze. "Never mind, _never_ mind, I'll stick with my old picture."

The others looked at him oddly.

"Moving right along," Nami said. "Luffy, can you come with me?"

Luffy froze in the act of bending her knees, ready to spring off of the ship. "Why?"

"I was thinking," Nami said, eyeing her up and down, "that you'd look really cute in a skirt."

Luffy frowned and straightened up. "Well, I guess that'd be okay, but—"

"Luffy- _chan_ in a skirt?!" Sanji exclaimed, hearts filling his eyes.

"Never mind!" Luffy exclaimed, and promptly jumped off the ship and bolted down the street.

"Look what you did, Sanji- _kun_ ," Nami snapped.

"Luffy- _chan_ in a skirt," Sanji whispered again. "A short, _short_ skirt . . ."

"You're gross," Zoro said, knocking the back of Sanji's knees with a sheathed sword so that the cook fell to the deck. "Get your ass off the deck and get your head out of the gutter. It's still Luffy, y'know."

"Speaking of which, someone should find her," Franky remarked. "She's bound to get in trouble with Marines crawling around."

"I'll do it!" Sanji exclaimed, jumping up.

" _Anyone_ but you," Robin clarified, and Sanji sank to his knees, moping.

"I'll go," Zoro said, and he jumped off the ship before the others could stop him.

"Any volunteers to look for him when he gets lost?" Nami asked.

Robin raised her hand.

* * *

Luffy had been quick to find a bar. She strode inside cheerfully as if she'd been there many times before, sat at the counter, and ordered some booze.

The man sitting next to her stared incredulously as she gulped half of it down and slammed the mug back on the counter.

"Hey, miss, you seem a little young for that kind of drink," he remarked.

Luffy scowled. "I'm not a kid! Don't you dare tell me I need juice!"

". . . I didn't say that . . ."

"Hey, girlie, you look familiar," the bartender said, leaning over far too close to Luffy. "Have I seen you somewhere?"

Luffy scowled again. "Don't call me girlie. I'm not a girl."

The bartender and the patron looked at her chest.

"Don't be rude!"

"I swear I've seen your face somewhere," the man next to her said thoughtfully. "Can't put my finger on it, though . . ."

"Ah, never mind that," the bartender said, waving a hand. "As long as she's not a criminal, it doesn't matter."

Luffy almost choked on the rest of her drink, partially because of this statement, and partially because five Marines had just walked through the door.

"The usual?" the bartender asked as they sat at the counter on Luffy's right side. Luffy quietly ignored them and played with the empty mug.

"Yeah, I . . ." the Marine sitting next to Luffy trailed off as he glanced at her. She whistled and pretended to drink from the mug.

"You look like . . . nah, couldn't be," the Marine muttered, glancing at her chest. He glanced at his comrades. "Hey, doesn't this chick look like Monkey D. Luffy?"

The other Marines, the bartender, and the patron went quiet and stared at Luffy. She glanced around.

"Hey . . . that _is_ Monkey D. Luffy," one of the soldiers said slowly. "Same scars from the paper's pictures."

Luffy quietly pushed her mug away and stood up slowly, intending to run for the door without making too much of a scene.

"I thought _that_ Monkey D. Luffy was a man," the bartender said.

"I _am_ a man!" Luffy yelled. "Just 'cause my body's different—!"

"So that _is_ the criminal Monkey D. Luffy!" one of the soldiers yelled, and they all readied their guns.

"Damn right!" Luffy exclaimed, putting up her fists. "If I have to get through you jerks to get back to my ship, that's what I'll do!"

"Your ship, hm?" the Marine who'd sat next to her said, aiming his gun at her stomach. "So your crew's here with you?"

"Of course they are, but they won't be taken down easy," Luffy said firmly.

Someone fired and her shoulder caught the bullet, bouncing it back and wedging it in the wall. She promptly punched the nearest Marine and he went down like a rock.

The others fired their guns, apparently not having learned their lesson, and these bullets bounced off of Luffy's body easily. As she punched out another of the soldiers, she exclaimed, "Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able! Anyone else want some?"

But as she pulled back her foot for a roundhouse kick, she suddenly winced and dropped to her knees, clutching her torso.

"Now!"

The remaining Marines formed a pig-pile on Luffy. One of them yanked out seastone handcuffs and chained Luffy's wrists and ankles. With some rope, they effectively hogtied her.

"My . . . stomach," she groaned. "It hurts . . ."

"We got him—her?—anyway, let's get this criminal back to base!" one of the Marines exclaimed. They left the bar, dragging Luffy behind them in an unusually inconspicuous manner.

". . . She never paid for her drink," the bartender said quietly.


	6. Yes, I've Been Rescued!

**I'm sorry about posting very close to midnight this week and last. Also, if I haven't responded to any PMs lately (you know who you are), I'm really sorry about that and I promise you I'm not ignoring you.**

* * *

"No luck, I suppose?"

Zoro scowled. "You don't know that."

Robin smiled. "Yet here we are, in a dead-end alleyway, where our captain is not. Did you at least see him?"

Zoro looked away. "No," he muttered.

"Nami- _chan_ asked around," Robin said as they left the alley. "The Log for this place is about an hour. Hopefully Luffy can't get into _too_ much trouble before then."

"There they are!"

Zoro and Robin turned around to see a gaggle of Marines facing them.

"Can we help you?" Zoro deadpanned.

"Give yourselves up, you filthy pirates!" exclaimed one of them, apparently the leader. "If your captain was that weak, you might as well surrender now!"

"What was that about our captain?" Robin asked sweetly, crossing her arms.

"Monkey D. Luffy is behind bars at our base, and you'll be joining him—er, her?" the Marine scratched his head. "Say, is Strawhat a man or a woman? Because, see, I could have sworn Strawhat was a man, but when we found him—her?—they sure didn't look like a man— _wait, why do I care about a pirate's gender?!_ Point is, you'll be joining your captain soon!"

Zoro drew two swords and, with a single slash from each of them, knocked every Marine in the group unconscious.

"Sorry for jinxing it," Robin said cordially.

"Don't worry about it," Zoro said. "So Luffy's in the base, huh? Wonder how they managed that. 'S not like he's weak."

"I wonder," Robin murmured. "In any case, if they managed to capture him, he might have trouble breaking out on his own. If not, there'd be explosions up there by now, don't you think?"

The base was quiet.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed.

Robin crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

* * *

Usopp shrieked and promptly spilled his Tabasco sauce when Robin's torso sprouted from the deck.

"Good _god_ , don't _do_ that!" he yelled. "I'm not used to that yet!"

Robin smiled. "My sincerest apologies."

". . . You don't sound sincere."

"Anyway, could you pass on a message?" Robin continued. "Tell the others that Luffy's been captured by the Marines and some soldiers might be coming after the ship."

"Luffy's been captured?!" Usopp exclaimed. From the other side of the deck, Sanji was heard yelling, "What?!"

"Don't worry, Zoro and I have it under control," Robin said reassuringly. "We'll bust him out and come right back to the ship."

"What was that about Luffy- _chan_?!" Sanji cried, running at top speed to where Robin's torso and Usopp were.

Robin gave him a disdainful look. "Nothing," she said. "Luffy, Zoro, and I will be back here soon."

She vanished, ignoring Sanji's confused cry of, "Robin- _chan_?!"

Usopp sighed. "Sanji, can you go find Nami and bring her here? I need to pass on the message to everyone."

"NAMI- _SAN_ , I'M COMING, MY LOVE!"

Usopp watched as Sanji leapt off the ship and took off running.

* * *

Robin opened her eyes and smiled at Zoro. "Let's go."

He nodded and they ran for the base.

* * *

"If we're careful, we can be in and out of here with Luffy in no time," Robin murmured. They'd successfully infiltrated the base and were hiding in the shadows as Robin kept an eye on the soldiers around the corner.

"Someone's coming," she hissed.

Zoro promptly grabbed the soldier by his shirt and covered his mouth. "Where are you keeping Monkey D. Luffy?" he snarled quietly.

"Zoro, he can't talk if you're covering his mouth."

Zoro uncovered the poor soldier's mouth.

"HEL—"

Zoro covered his mouth again. "Another scream and I'll make sure you never scream again," he hissed.

He slowly uncovered his mouth again and the soldier whimpered.

"Where is Monkey D. Luffy?"

"D-Downstairs," the soldier whispered. "One of the cells on the floor below us. Please don't kill me . . ."

"Thanks," Zoro said. He slammed his head into the Marine's and dropped the unconscious body onto the floor.

"Nice," Robin said approvingly. "Is your head okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Robin shrugged. "Never mind. Anyway, follow me. Keep me in your sights, okay? Don't go off anywhere else."

Zoro scowled. "I'm not a kid."

Robin smiled and went on her way, Zoro grumpily following her.

* * *

Luffy was curled up against the wall of the jail cell, clutching her torso and groaning in pain, when—

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU ASSHOLE MARINES!"

She weakly looked up as Zoro and Robin arrived in front of her cell.

"Zoro, really, what did I say about being careful?" Robin scolded. "Luffy, are you okay?"

Luffy smiled, but then winced again. "Stomach . . ."

Robin looked around, grabbed a ring of keys off of a nearby body, and quickly unlocked the cell door. Zoro hurried in, checked Luffy over for wounds, and scooped her up.

"It must be bad if it stopped you from fighting," Robin remarked. "Let's get you to Chopper."

Luffy nodded weakly. Zoro handed her to Robin and made a new door in the wall.

"Follow me," Robin ordered, handing Luffy back to Zoro.

"Why do I have to follow you?!"

"Just do it."


	7. Hey, My Body's Back!

**FFN's been down for me since midnight on Tuesday so I wasn't able to post this until now. Sorry!**

 **EDIT: WOW I'm dumb. I thought I'd updated the story with this chapter this morning. I'M SORRY!**

* * *

"Where's the damn ship?" Zoro growled, turning his head left and right in desperate search.

Robin tapped his shoulder. "Port's this way."

His eye twitched and he did a 180.

"Great," he said, staring out to the open sea. "So _where's the ship_?"

Robin shrugged.

"Why did you point me this way if the ship wasn't here?!"

"I just thought you should know where you were _supposed_ to be looking," she said.

Zoro sighed. "They must've moved it to evade the Marines," he muttered. He glanced at Luffy and shifted her in his arms. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay," Luffy said stubbornly, rolling out of Zoro's grip and standing. "It's just my stomach."

She immediately doubled over, but bit back a groan of pain. "I'm _fine_ ," she repeated.

Zoro sighed and scratched his head. "Alright then."

"You're going straight to Chopper when we get back," Robin said sternly.

Luffy looked away. "Anyway, let's look for them." She ran on ahead, albeit a tad slowly. Zoro and Robin followed, keeping an eye on her, ready to grab her and keep moving should she collapse again.

She glanced back and yelled, "Zoro, this way!"

Zoro doubled back, checked himself, and got back on track.

"That's why I told you to keep your eyes on me," Robin said quietly. "And speaking of eyes . . ."

She crossed her arms as they ran. A moment later she said, "Luffy, I found them. Keep going this way until you see Sunny. Are you up for getting us over there?"

Luffy grinned and nodded. "Always!" She winced, but refused to acknowledge the pain and pressed ahead.

"Getting us—? Oh, great," Zoro muttered apprehensively.

Just a couple hundred meters later and Luffy was yelling, "I see Sunny! Guys, hold on tight!"

Zoro and Robin latched on to her waist and hips and held on tightly as she stretched out her arm, reaching for the ship.

* * *

"Do you see them?" Sanji asked desperately as Nami peered through the telescope, scanning the shore.

"No," she snapped. "Stop asking. Those three can take care of themselves."

"But Robin- _chan_ and Luffy- _chan_ —!"

"Are strong and don't need your protection," Nami completed, not bothering to give him the grace of looking at him. "If you're going to insist on being like that, Zoro's there, too."

Sanji muttered something about how he would be a much better protector than _that_ swordsman.

"I see them," Nami announced. Ignoring Sanji's relieved sigh, she frowned. "Luffy's kinda hunched—uh-oh."

She lowered the telescope and quickly shuffled several feet to the right.

"Nami- _san_ , what—?"

Sanji's unspoken question was answered as Luffy, Zoro, and Robin flew to the ship and bowled him over. All four crashed into the railing and fell to the deck.

"That was exhilarating," Robin said, smiling as she stood and brushed off stray specks of dirt.

"Robin- _chan_ , Luffy- _chan_ , are you okay?!" Sanji cried, leaping up and ignoring the huge lump on his head.

Zoro scowled as he and Luffy stood. The others started coming to the deck where they were. "Since when was Luffy ever hurt from something like that? You do realize he's made of rubber. Thought you would've known that by now, swirly."

Sanji barely spared him a scowl before turning to Luffy and Robin. "My dear ladies, are you hurt anywhere?" he asked reverently. "Perhaps you should see Chopper, just in case?"

"I think they're fine," Chopper said.

"Well, actually—" Robin began, but Luffy interrupted her.

"Sanji, we're not weak," she said firmly, glaring at him. "You should know that."

"Strong or weak, I have a duty to protect ladies!" Sanji exclaimed.

Luffy's hands curled into fists. "Stop that."

"What?" Sanji said, backing up a step nervously.

Luffy sent him a scary glare and he seemed to shrink. "Having a body like this doesn't mean I'm a woman!" She yelled. "I've been telling you, _all_ of you, all this time, I am . . ."

She winced and doubled over. "I'm a . . . ma . . ."

Luffy collapsed to the deck, groaning in pain.

"Luffy?" Usopp cried.

"That's what I was going to say," Robin said. "He's been having bad stomach pains. It even stopped him from fighting back when he was captured."

"Someone get a doctor!" Chopper exclaimed.

"That's you," Brook said quietly.

Chopper slapped his forehead, turned big, and hurried forward to scoop up Luffy. Without a word he brought his patient to his office and shut the door behind him.

"Well," Sanji said after a moment. "I'll get started on dinner . . ."

"Are you two okay?" Franky asked.

They nodded. "Those Marines were wimps," Zoro said. "I'm surprised they can survive on this sea."

"They hardly put up a fight," Robin added.

"Alright, cool," Franky said, giving them a thumbs-up.

* * *

The crew was forced to have dinner without their captain, who'd been sternly ordered bedrest by their doctor.

"You worried about Luffy?" Usopp asked Sanji curiously, who'd been rather quiet since Chopper had taken Luffy to the infirmary.

"I'm trying not to be," he admitted. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Zoro gave an almost imperceptible nod of approval, but said nothing.

* * *

When the sun rose, Luffy sleepily sat up and was surprised to find the stomach pain completely gone—it must have vanished in the night.

"Cool," he said happily, and then looked down at his body and cried out in surprise.

* * *

The crew, minus Sanji (in the kitchen), was hanging out on the deck as the sun hovered above the horizon.

Suddenly, any semblance of sleepiness was sharply jerked away with the banging of the infirmary door flying open and hitting the wall. Swift footfalls met their ears, and suddenly Luffy came running around the corner. He promptly screeched to a stop, placed his hands on his hips, and grinned.

His chest was flat again, his waist and hips back to his normal ratio, and his smile was as bright as ever.

"I'm back to normal!"

* * *

 **One more chapter!**


	8. Hooray, Everything's Normal Again!

"You're back to normal?" Usopp cried, leaping up from where he'd been lazing on the lawn. "Oh my god, you're back to normal!"

Everyone crowded around Luffy, who simply grinned. "Yeah, I woke up like this," he announced cheerfully. "My stomach's better, too!"

Nami sighed. "Well, I'm happy for you, but . . . I _did_ want to see what you would've looked like in a skirt."

"I could still wear one," Luffy offered. "Just not when Sanji's around."

Nami shrugged. "If you want."

"Luffy, let's go back to my office," Chopper ordered. "I want to check you over."

Luffy gave him a thumbs-up. "Okay! Let's go, I wanna be done before breakfast."

When they went inside, Brook sighed. "I suppose I'll never see Luffy- _san_ 's panties now . . ."

Nami backhanded him across the skull.

* * *

Luffy and Chopper joined the others for breakfast just in time. As Chopper explained that the fruit's effects had disappeared since the fruit had passed through Luffy's system, Sanji greeted Luffy with a tentative smile. Luffy just gave him a _look_ and turned back to breakfast.

"Sanji," Usopp said, "if you loved Luffy when he had that body . . ."

Sanji stiffened.

". . . What if _Zoro_ had eaten that fruit?"

Zoro and Sanji simultaneously started yelling at Usopp, drowning out each others' voices. Several curse words were audible. Usopp quickly ducked under the table until the two had yelled themselves out.

"Sanji, more," Luffy demanded, holding up his plate.

"Wait until . . ." Sanji hesitated. "Okay, coming right up."

Luffy grinned. "Thanks!"

The rest of breakfast went by normally. When Luffy was finally done eating, he jumped up, dumped his dishes in the sink, turned to Sanji, and abruptly uppercutted him to the chin.

"Usopp, let's go fishing," he called cheerfully as Sanji winced and felt his mouth. Usopp cast a worried glance at Sanji before following Luffy out the door.

"So, have you learned anything?" Franky asked casually as Sanji spat some blood into the sink.

* * *

"Hey, Luffy . . ."

"Hm?"

Luffy and Usopp sat on the railing with their lines cast, lazily waiting for the fish to bite.

"So . . ." Usopp hesitated. "If you say you're still a man, no matter what body you have . . ."

"Yeah?"

". . . Then what makes a man?"

"Yourself," Luffy said after a moment's thought. "If you say you're a man, then that's what you are."

Usopp nodded slowly. "D'you think it'd be the same for Nami and Robin?"

"Huh?"

"What if they'd eaten that fruit—I mean, assuming it works on girls—and their bodies changed? They'd still be women?"

"Well, yeah," Luffy said. His fishing pole twitched and he frowned, but it stilled.

"Alright," Usopp said slowly. "One more question."

"Yeah?"

"Did you have to hit Sanji?"

"Absolutely."

A cough from behind them made them turn around. Sanji stood there awkwardly. He'd cleaned up his mouth.

"Uh . . ." he mumbled. "Sorry, Luffy."

Luffy grinned. "No problem! Just never do it again!"

Sanji saluted and turned around to head back to the kitchen.

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

 **Story's done! Thanks for all your support, everyone!**


End file.
